


words left unspoken, yet heard well enough

by KicktheMatt



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, secret meetings, theyre so in love its incredible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KicktheMatt/pseuds/KicktheMatt
Summary: the events of the night that alex was asked to be elisanne's guardfor @dhelmise on twitter! thank u so much!
Relationships: Alex/Elisanne (Dragalia Lost)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	words left unspoken, yet heard well enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@dhelmise on twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40dhelmise+on+twitter).



There was no light, other than the moon.

Gravel crunched under Alex’s boots, hood pulled over her head. The breeze passed through the trees, their limbs swaying and creating a pleasant tune in the otherwise still night. Her heart pounded a staccato in her chest, blood rushing through her ears. Elisanne had asked for her presence that night, after the ex-assassin’s watch. She was _nervous_ , to put it simply-- completely, utterly, nervous.

What was she so nervous for? 

Elisanne had been brief, it was but a passing remark in the halls of the Halidom. Alex could remember the soft grasp upon her arm as the Grand Paladyn passed, catching her for a second before they parted ways once more. 

“ _If you have the time later tonight, after your watch, I’d like to speak with you about an important matter._ ” Elisanne had quickly said. Alex could remember the other’s soft smile, how her lips curled up and her eyes closed sweetly, before letting go and going about their respective business.

A phantom touch appeared on her arm, in the same place Elisanne had touched her earlier. Alex felt her pace quicken ever so slightly.

She passed through the grand doorway, boots clicking on the tile and echoing amongst the grand foyer. Taking a left, she passed through the hallways with relative ease. The moon’s light shined through the windows, casting the shadow of the coming morning’s dew upon the opposite wall. Alex would normally take this time to stop, take it in-- but there was a meeting to get to, a matter to discuss. She could admire such a sight later.

At the end of the hall, a door stood of ornate walnut. Lamplight flickered out from underneath it, a sign of life from within. Alex approached it, taking a silent, deep breath. Her fist rose, knocking a few times on the door.

“Elisanne?” She asked, voice a touch above a whisper-- enough to be heard through the wood. “You asked for me?”

There was a shuffle from behind the door, the scooting sound of a chair being pushed out. Alex took half a step backward, reaching up to remove her hood before the doorknob turned with a soft _click_. 

In the doorway, Elisanne gave her friend a smile. “Alex,” she began, stepping aside and opening the door further, “Come in, come in.”

Alex bowed her head, stepping into the room. 

Elisanne’s room was a complete overview of her personality. It was clean, kempt, well-put together, well-lived in, with books lining the walls and a neat table in the center of the room, a small vase of wildflowers and a couple of spare sheets of paper strewn about. It was warm, in lighting and temperature, and overall cozy. The very aura kept Alex at ease.

The Paladyn closed the door, gesturing towards the other chair for Alex to sit, before she made her way to sit on her own. “Thank you for coming,” Elisanne said, pulling her chair up. “I appreciate you taking the time to come speak with me.”

"Of course," Alex began, taking a seat. "It's my pleasure." After a brief bout of silence, Alex spoke once more. "For what did you request my presence?"

Elisanne folded her hands in her lap, taking a small, but deep breath, before beginning to speak. "Alex, I'm sure you're well aware of the dangers of me becoming Grand Paladyn."

The ex-assassin nodded, her brow furrowing ever so slightly. The thought crossed her mind nearly dozens of times a day.

"It was advised to me that I think about employing some sort of guard-- and, naturally, the first choice that came to mind is someone of exceptional strength and intellect, someone who I can trust with my life and more," the Paladyn looked up, her gaze soft as she focused on her friend in front of her. "There are few people in this world I trust as much as I trust you. You have been at my side for as long as I can remember, and even though we have had our share of issues, we...have overcome them. And for that, I am eternally grateful."

Alex couldn't help the small tinge of blush on her cheeks, as she nodded once more, urging Elisanne to continue.

"And so, you have proven to me that you have an unbreakable devotion. Alex, as Grand Paladyn of the Ilian Church, I appoint you to be my personal guard," she paused, reaching to grab Alex's hand on the table. She held her hand, cupping it with her own, "That is, if you accept my offer."

Alex's stomach flipped and flopped, her heart threatened to pound right out of her ears. One free hand raised to her mouth, covering it as tears began to swell in her eyes.

Oh, how _wonderful_ it was, to hear that Elisanne trusted her once more.

Her first friend, her first love. The Goddess must be smiling upon her now, for such an opportunity to arise.

"Elly.." Alex whispered, her eyes closing for a moment, trying to blink away her tears, "I...I'm honored that you would consider me for such a position."

The Paladyn smiled, and as Alex looked up at her, she could see Elisanne's own eyes welling with tears. "Of course, Alex. I couldn't think of anyone better."

She gave Alex's hand a soft squeeze. Gentle, tender. Hesitant, but sure. 

Through the window, moonlight cast into the room, shining upon the two women where they sat. There was a comfortable, heavy silence-- filled with words unspoken, things unsaid, but understood nonetheless.

Tears rolled down Alex's cheeks uncontrollably. A smile was plastered upon her lips. It felt foreign; such happiness still felt uncommon after all that has happened. 

But the past was the past, and the present unfolded in Alex's hands. She laced her fingers with Elisanne's, attempting to regain her composure.

"I accept your offer of being your personal guard," she said, her thumb absentmindedly rubbing against Elisanne's soft skin, "I will give you my strength to guarantee your protection, until my final breath."

Elisanne's eyes flicked to their intertwined hands, then back up to Alex's own. "Thank you, Alex," she whispered, tears of happiness beginning to run down her face, "You cannot possibly know how much your devotion means to me."

And as Alex's heart skipped a beat, she reached forward to wipe Elisanne's tears off her cheek. "I feel like I do know, Elly. I...am glad that you trust me again, even after all that has happened between us."

Despite Alex's attempts on Elisanne's life, despite any of the tension between them-- she was trusted. _Trusted_. The thought sparked in Alex’s chest, sizzling like a sparkler on a summer night. Bright, warm. 

Underneath the pad of Alex’s thumb, Elisanne’s cheeks flushed a rosy pink. The Paladyn’s breath caught, a soft gasp escaping her as it did. She swallowed, attempting to rid the frog in her throat.

Alex’s instincts told her to pull her hand away. Every fiber of her being told her to do so, except for the traitorous pounding of her heart. So instead, she laid her hand against Elly’s cheek, cupping her face. She blushed, bright and red, as the butterflies in her stomach threatened to overflow her.

Elisanne’s hand slowly rose, laying against the other’s. “Alex..” She breathed, her fingers delicately running along Alex’s skin. The Paladyn’s eyes flicked towards Alex’s lips for a second, before looking away, and back. “I--!”

Before she could finish speaking, the ex-assassin pulled Elisanne closer, pressing her lips to hers. Elisanne’s red-violet eyes widened in surprise for a moment, before fluttering closed, returning the kiss. The vase on the table had tipped over, rolling off the edge and landing on the hardwood floor, but it wasn’t noticed by either of them. Elly’s other hand reached to grab Alex’s face, pulling her in. 

It was a messy kiss, one that was uncalculated, propelled entirely on raw, impulsive passion alone. But even such a messy, inexperienced kiss made both of their hearts threaten to beat out of their chests. This was something years in the making-- years of care, warmth, tender glances and furious protection. Years of devotion, loyalty, years of knowing one another better than anyone else. This was _love_ , bubbling and ripening under the surface, to be uncorked and allowed the space to frolic. 

Alex was the first to pull away, breathing heavily, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She hovered, no farther than a few inches, watching Elisanne’s face as she took gentle breaths, opening her eyes slowly.

“Elly, I..” Alex began, clearing her throat, beginning an apology.

“No need,” Elisanne said in return, “I’ve been wanting this for as long as I can remember.”

Slowly, softly, silently, their lips met again, and again, and again. Words left unspoken, yet heard well enough in the space between them. 

There was no light, other than the moon, and a future the two would walk, hand in hand.

**Author's Note:**

> hey check out my writing info @wormprint on tumblr and twitter <3!


End file.
